


High school reunion

by Fantasticoncer



Series: Loving a God [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autism, F/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: You go to a reunion of your high school, even though you're really not looking forward to it. Luckily, your boyfriend is there to help you out.





	High school reunion

**Author's Note:**

> A small sequel to "a magical vacation."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

You groaned loudly, as you read the decorated piece of paper in front of you. Around you at the breakfast table, several conversations stopped as people turned to look at you in concern. "My love? What's wrong?" Loki asked, abandoning his seat and kneeling down next to you. You simply gave him the piece of paper and watched as he read it. "They're inviting me for a high school reunion in a few weeks." You scoffed. 

The Avengers frowned. They knew that you hadn't exactly been popular at school, since almost no one knew that you were Tony's daughter. Ths billionaire had always tried his best to keep you out of the spotlight and that also included sending you to school under a fake name. People had loved to pick on you, because of your autism. You were small and timid and never fought back.

You had tried to ignore them, but that just made it worse and with your father always being busy, you had felt quite lonely.  Loki glared at the invitation, wishing to set it on fire. "You do not have to go, my darling." He said softly, concentrating on you for now. You shook your head. "No. If I don't go, they'll never let me live it down. Besides, I've changed and I have you now, right?" You asked. Loki smiled and nodded, kissing your forehead.

"Of course, my love." He whispered, holding you close."Do you want any of us to come along?" Tony asked in worry. You shook your head. "No, thank you. I don't want people to notice me even more than necessary." You said. Everyone agreed with that train of thought. You would get a lot more attention to yourself, if one out the Avengers was with you. No one noticed Natasha having a secretive look on her face. A few hours later, she knocked on Loki's door with a plan. 

A few weeks later, Loki was standing in the main living room in a nice suit, waiting for you. He had put an illusion over himself, so that no one would recognise him. Almost all of the Avengers were there as well, waiting patiently for you. They all wanted to see you off and wish you luck. Footsteps were heard in the doorway and everyone looked up. You were standing there in a long, form fitting dress in your favourite colour.

Your hair was loose and you wore very little makeup. In Loki's totally unbiased opinion: you were the most beautiful woman in all the nine realms. He walked towards you and gently gripped your hand, kissing your knuckles like the prince that he was raised to be. You smiled and bowed towards him, giggling like a little girl. The rest of the Avengers came up to you, hugging you and complimenting your appearance.

You smiled at them, before noticing that one person missing. "Where is Nat?" You asked. Everyone shrugged at that. "She said that she had a special mission and left an hour ago." Tony said. You frowned, but accepted the answer. After saying goodbye, you and Loki finally left. Driving to the place where the reunion was being held with Happy at the wheel, Loki noticed you becoming more and nervous and tried to distract you in anyway that he could.

This included telling a story about how he had been massaged by a pig while on a trip with his brother. The story of itself was funny enough, but Loki decided to tell it in the most ridiculous French accent that had you laughing your butt off. Arriving at the place, Loki looked at your pale face and squeezed your hand, kissing your temple and resting his forehead against it.

Thanking Happy, you finally got out and walked towards the entrance. Giving your fake last name at the door, you saw the woman give your boyfriend an appreciative look. You sighed. The fun had already started and you weren't even inside yet. Finally stepping through the door, you immediately leaned closer towards your boyfriend at seeing the amount of people inside.

He immediately wrapped his arm around you and held you close. "It's alright, my love. I'm here. You're not alone. It's alright. You're safe. Do you see any of your friends?" He asked, stroking your back in comfort. You took a deep breath and looked around the room. You saw one of your old friends standing in a corner and pulled Loki towards her.

She greeted you with a hug, before greeting "Tom" with a handshake and a smile, happy to see that you had actually managed to find yourself someone, who wasn't just handsome, but also cared about you. After your trip to Disney, you had decided that "Thomas" would be the fake name for Loki, when he was in disguise. You were talking for a few minutes, before you noticed something out of the corner of your eye.

A woman was standing nearby, looking at everyone on the room. Your memory was a bit vague, but you were certain that you had never seen her before. You turned slightly and looked at your friend. "The woman behind me. Have you ever seen her before?" You asked. Your friend peeked around you and shook her head. You frowned, before feeling a pressure in your lower stomach.

"I'll be right back. I have to go to the toilet." You said, before you went towards said toilet, telling Loki that you would be fine going alone. After a few seconds, you felt that you were being followed, but when you casually turned around, you saw nothing. You arrived at the toilet and went in. You sighed in relief at not seeing any of your bullies inside. Just as you were thinking this, the door opened and the unfamiliar woman walked in. She smiled at you, before going into one of the stalls.

You frowned, wondering if she was the one following you, before shaking your head. You would've seen her, if she had been. It was probably Loki trying to keep you safe. A few seconds later, you exited the toilet and went to find your boyfriend. You met him, just as he came to look for you. He quickly cupped your face and looked you up and down, trying to see if you were uncomfortable. You smiled at that, before flinching at hearing the one voice that you could've gone without. 

"Oh, look everyone. The baby had arrived." One of your main bullies, Miranda sneered. Her little group of followers laughed like it was the funniest joke in the world. You hid your face in Loki's chest and took a deep breath, before turning to face them. "I have been of age for the past few years. I'm not a baby anymore." You said, keeping your head high. Loki smirked as he wrapped his arms tightly around you.

Seeing your boyfriend, Miranda's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. "Oh, who do we have here? Did she ask you to be her pretend boyfriend, so that no one would see how lonely she truly is?" She asked, practically drooling over Loki. The prince in question curled his lip in distaste. "On the contrary. We have been together for quite some time now." He drawled in a bored tone, although you could feel his anger in the way he held you tightly against him. 

Miranda raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You mean that she hasn't annoyed you yet with her childish subjects?" She asked. Loki glared at her. "No, she hasn't. I find her talks and rants quite endearing actually." He said. He loved to watch you get all excited about something and he always learned something new. He always tried to learn about whatever subject made you happy, so that he could talk to you about it.

Miranda scoffed. "Someone like you should be with someone who is worthy of you and....what?!" She demanded, seeing you and Loki burst out into laughter at her choice of words, the both of you immediately thinking of Thor. You straightened up and smirked at her. "You just can't stand the thought of someone loving me for who I am and that I'm happy, because you are so miserable yourself that you try and make everyone feel the same as you do." You started

I got better after high school, Miranda. You just got worse." You said, finally telling her what you had wanted to say, feeling more confident than ever with Loki at your side. Miranda glared at you, before storming towards you and raising her hand to slap you. Loki immediately pulled you back and was ready to blow his cover and use magic, but the was no need. A strong hand grabbed Miranda's wrist tightly, the unfamiliar woman being the owner of the hand.

"I would be very careful with your next actions." She said in a low tone. You frowned in confusion. Why was she helping you? You didn't even know her. Loki gave your temple a kiss, before stepping up towards your bully. "Listen here, you little brat. Y/N is the most wonderful and beautiful person that I have ever met. She's kind and always willing to help people in need. She works for what she wants and tries her best to get it." He hissed

"You, on the other hand, just whine about wanting something, without doing anything and then you feel sorry for yourself for not getting it and you blame everybody else like it's their fault that you're a lazy brat, instead of your own. I actually have a poem that describes you perfectly: roses are red. Violets are blue. I thought my brother was spoiled, but then I met you." He said with a disgusted look, before turning and walking back towards you. 

You giggled at his words, before hugging him tightly. The woman left Miranda go with a smirk and she stormed off, humiliated. Her followers quickly ran after her. Loki kissed the top of your head, before turning towards the woman. "Thank you, miss Rushman." He said. Your eyes widened, before a smile grew on your face. "Thanks Nat." You said, now recognising your friend and teammate and now also realising that it actually had been her, who had followed you to the toilet. She had been keeping an eye on you throughout the whole entire evening

The woman smiled at you and nodded her head. She disappeared into the crowd, but you knew that she was nearby. Just then, a slow, romantic song started to play on the speakers and Loki perked up. "I know this song. Very difficult to dance on, unless you have the perfect partner." He said, before turning towards you and holding out his hand. "Will you be mine?" He asked, looking at you with love in his eyes. 

You smiled and gently took his hand. "With pleasure, my prince." You whispered. He smiled at you, before leading you towards the dance floor. The minute that you were in his arms and started to dance, everything else fell away. You didn't notice the surprised looks of everyone around you as they finally recognised you, nor the jealous looks from the women when they saw your handsome boyfriend. 

Natasha filmed the two of you dancing, quickly sending it towards Tony with a text. ' _everything is good here. Ran into some mean bullies, but she can handle herself, especially with Loki at her side.'_ The spy put her phone away and smiled at the two of you, lost in your own world. She didn't like Loki, but she could see that he made you happy and she could appreciate that.

When the song ended, you stayed where you were, feeling safe in Loki's arms. He smiled at you and caressed your cheek, before leaning closer and kissing you. Breaking apart several seconds later, you smiled at him and rested your forehead against his, simply enjoying the moment. You knew that you never would be lonely again, as long as you had Loki at your side. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been to a high school reunion, but I was bullied. Some of the insults directed at the reader, were directed at me, before I learned not to react to it. Also, I apologise if your name is Miranda. I just chose a name at random
> 
> Read and review. See you next time. 
> 
> P. S: did anyone notice the reference to "early man" and "crimson peak"?


End file.
